In a commonly-used large server cabinet, there are multiple computer hosts and multiple storage modules. Wires and cables are connected between the storage modules and the computer hosts. By moving the storage modules back and forth, operators can repair or replace components conveniently. However, this may lead to messy, disorganized, or entangled cables/wires, and the entangled or messy cables/wire may interfere with other components and cause problems in maintenance or repair. The server cabinets nowadays utilize a removable cable arm for receiving and managing the cable/wires.
The problem is that, due to insufficient space in the server cabinet, it is difficult to place the cable arm having a pivot member and/or a chain inside the server cabinet. Moreover, installation of a cable arm increases costs. Alternatively, a fastening element which fastens cables/wires simply by a strap or an adhesive tape is used. However, after the wires/cables are frequently dragged back and forth to extend or collapse, some portions of the cables/wires, i.e. the portions which are not fixed by the fastening strap, tend to have shifting or deformation problems between the cables/wires, thus interfering with other components, and affect signal transmission or power delivery quality. In addition to that, the strap or the adhesive tape has a short lifespan, so problems such as inferior fastening effect and messy cables/wires and troublesome maintenance tend to occur.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.